


Shattered

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Got to get over my love triangle thing, Reader Insert, mention of Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and reader are still grieving over Bobby's death. <br/>Can be read as a stand alone OR maybe a prequel before The Taste of Heaven series...<br/>So I attached it to that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I found this cleaning up some files. It might fit before Cas and reader got serious with the baby making... So here it is for funsies...hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed writing, although I might seriously need reevaluate my description of fun times :/

The anniversary of Bobby's death hung heavy on them all and no one spoke for several miles. Y/n leaned her head against the passenger window of the Impala and idly wrote on the fogged up window. Dean glanced over but didn't have the heart to fuss like he normally would. She looked like he felt. He looked up at Sam, who was sitting in the back seat. His head was back, resting on the back of the seat, eyes open but not seeing lost in his own thoughts.

Dean glanced back at Y/n , whose eyes were now closed and a tear was sliding down her cheek. Her left hand was laying limp on the seat beside her and Dean reached out impulsively to take it in his hand. Before he could grasp it, he was startled by the sudden appearance of Castiel in the back seat beside Sam. Sam himself jumped when Castiel appeared and Y/n jerked her head up at his yelp.

"Cas, what the hell!"Sam yelled in outrage. Castiel didn't answer but looked at Dean in the rear view mirror, an unspoken challenge in his eyes. Dean unconsciously clenched the hand he had reached out towards Y/n. As much as he tried to convince himself and the others he only cared for Y/n as a friend, it was as if the angel knew he had only pushed any true feelings he had for Y/n down with all the others, behind a dam waiting to break. 

Dean's eyes flicked to Y/n, who was unconsciously fingering the ring on her right hand. An old ring that Cas had brought her under the pretense that it was a protection charm for her. Dean knew as well as Cas that it was actually an outward claim on her, even if Y/n wasn't aware of it yet. She was seemingly oblivious to the battle between Dean and Castiel concerning her. Sam, though, seemed to have caught on several weeks ago and cleared his throat before speaking in an attempt to break the tension that Y/n didn't seem to notice whenever the angel and Dean shared space with her.

 

"What's with the dramatic appearance?", Dean asked casually, resting the wrist of the offending hand on top of the steering wheel. Castiel's eyes slid from his to rest on Y/n. Dean stiffened when he saw how noticeable it was when Cas's face softened as he looked at her. Regardless of how he felt, he knew that the guy really cared for her. He just couldn't get over the idea that it was going to end in nothing but pain. He also knew anything with him wouldn't end any better, though. He grit his teeth and looked out onto the road ahead.

"I..I..I just thought I say hello....hello", he said akwardly looking at Y/n. 

She gave a crooked smile, "Hello, Cas."

Dean glowered and snapped,"you could have called instead of almost causing a wreck."

Castiel gave Dean a puzzled look, "You are too good a driver for that to happen, Dean. If I had thought my appearance would have put any of you in danger, I would not have come. I don't think that's why you are angry."

Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam jumped in before Cas could continue, "So...just hello? After almost 2 weeks of no word?"

Cas shrugged and continued to look at Y/n who in turn had put her head back on the window of the car. Cas's brow furrowed, "Why is she sad? Why are you sad? Are you in pain?" He reached over to place his hand on her forehead. Sam caught his hand as Y/n looked back at Cas while he gave her a look of consternation.

"She's fine...it's just...today is the day Bobby died...it's sad for us." Sam explained.

"Oh.." Cas leaned back a bit and then announced, "He's happy....he's with his wife...and memories of when he was with you...not hunting but...living..." Cas trailed off at the glare from Dean but Y/n whipped her head around, "Really? He's truly happy?"

Cas glanced at Dean before nodding yes to her question. Her eyes brightened and she sat up, "Well, that's alright then" Sam caught the soft look Dean gave her at her changed countenance before it hardened back into its mask. He sighed at the mess his brother and the man beside him had created for themselves concerning the woman in front of him. He loved her too and if he knew which one would be the best man for her he would promote that one in a heartbeat. But knowing them and the lives they all led, there wasn't a man in that car who could give her what she really needed. Something unbroken and whole. They were all shattered men.


End file.
